User blog:SuperNerd295/Full Metal Alchemist: What I Think.
Hellow fellow wiki contributors! Today I am doing my first review on this wiki. Today we will talk about Full Metal Alchemist! Story We start off with teenage Edward and Alphonse Elric in the desert. the first thing you may notice is that Ed is talking to himself. Why? his brother fell in the sand and then proceeds to grab his ankle. Taking himself out we see that Al is in a suit of armour. Or is he? later after confronting a preist in the town of leore who might have the elusive philosifers stone, too do alchemy not only without a transmutation circle but too not use equivalen exchange, one of the major laws of alchemy. After fighting the preist and regaining trust with one of the townsfolk Rose (she is importent in the story), we get to see what happened to them. It took two episodes but it was worth it! We then learn that their mother died and tried to bring her back with alchemy. That my friends is the taboo among alchemists (do keep in mind that they are kids in this flashback). In the process of trying to revive thier mother Ed loses his right arm and left leg while Al loses his entire body. Both are dragged into the gate and blah blah blah blah blah Ed can do more stuff with alchemy, and uses one of his fathers suits of armour to put Als soul into. The story goes very far and is one of the deepest shows on earth. Although at random the show will tilt from action, to comedy to drama and all this other stuff. Characters The show has lots of them and and they are all great in their own rights. We are introduced to military officers,Armstrong, Mustang, Hueghs, Halkeye and more. Then we have the seven deadly sins (humunculas) and Dante to go with it. Even though all these characters are amazing, lots get killed off. literally. In this show it is either stay on or die. The only Death that made me cry was Hueghs. Oh, why Envy? WHY? The grave site was the sadest place in the whole series. When Hueghs was being buried his daughter was screaming and asking his wife questions, all the officers didn't even look at the coffin and the look on Edwards face when he found that Hueghs died you could tell that was the last straw. Overall you have very good characters to keep the story rolling. Action And Humor This show is filled with it, fights of all sorts and drama in every episode, this animie is a true work of art. Most every episode has a mystery in it and has some bit of humor. Their are lots of good fights such as Edward vs Greed and Edward vs Mustang and lots of humor thrown inbetween all of it. One of the most humorous things is Edwards hatred for milk. Dare i quote "So your back again you little bas****" What I Think It is the BEST ANIMIE I have watched, which is saying alot because i have seen very good animie. I rate it 10/10 and i say that if you have netflix to watch it! This is me, SuperNerd295 your host for today and i'm signing off. Category:Blog posts